


The Rebellion

by lukemoss1998



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Rebellion, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998





	The Rebellion

EB7-1B my branding I got at the age of 7 my slave number now a member of the evil empire only wishing for freedom - Ezra bridger or now known as Cadet-7 of the lothal sector. * * * 

Looking around the base on lothal seeing the coast clear I run over to the closest shuttle and deactivating the imperial tracking device and leaving the planet in search of the old abandoned medical station used in the clone wars after hearing about it from an ISB agent. * * * After finding the station and changing the access codes and making sure that the empire has no idea what I'm doing I would return to my homeworld and hide the shuttle then return to working for the empire while secretly stealing weapons, information, credits, tools and finally building supplies I would store them on the shuttle then I kidnapped a information droid wiped it's memory banks and repainted it I made sure it would be loyal to me and he became the first member of the Voice of hope rebel cell I would get him to take the shuttle to and from the station as supplies increased I started taking more droids from the empire and they began repairing the station as they turned it into a mobile HQ for us. * * * About 3 months later the station was ready we had filled the hanger bays with stolen and repurposed imperial shuttles and the best part was that I convinced the cadets to leave the empire and join my rebel cell. Everything was going really well until a ship the empire told us about found our base it was the Ghost. I made contact with the captain of the ship and asked what they wanted I was surprised to here them request a place to land and to refuel they offered credits. I told them that us rebel cells should help eachother out which surprised the ghost crew after telling them I'm a rebel spy inside the empire and shared my credits and supplies and info the crew was really happy and I was happy to know that we had a built an alliance with the ghost crew.


End file.
